


Central City, 1992

by notsafeforowls



Series: Legends of Tomorrow/Uncharted Crossovers [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: Mick's new cellmate is the chatty type.
Relationships: Samuel Drake & Mick Rory
Series: Legends of Tomorrow/Uncharted Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Central City, 1992

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that Mick and Sam were about the same age, and the idea of their paths crossing intrigued me.

Mick’s not sure what happened to Tommy. He’s never been good at maths, but he knows a few things about addition and probability, and Tommy being a cocky idiot plus Tommy having never been to prison before equals that he’s dead or hurt badly enough that he’s not coming back anytime soon.

Either way, they’ve tossed a new guy in with Mick. Some guy called Sam, who isn’t from Central City, or anywhere in the state if Mick’s got the accent right. Boston or somewhere else along the east coast.

Tommy always talked about how he was going to propose to his girlfriend when he got out, how prison has given him a _new perspective_ , and all kinds of bullshit that Mick’s tired of hearing about in every cell he ends up in.

Mainly, Sam talks about pirates a lot. And his brother. Mick’s not sure if that’s better or worse, but at least Sam always knows how to get cigarettes and lets Mick borrow the lighter when he’s not using it.

“You could just rob a museum,” Mick suggests one night, when Sam starts on about pirate treasure again. Mick prefers banks, but a museum has to be easier than all the effort Sam and his brother are putting in to find the gold they’re looking for. “There’s plenty of treasure in there and you don’t have to go halfway around the world to find it.”

He flicks the lighter once, twice, three times, watching the flame flicker in the dark cell. It’s technically lights out, but the guards who work nights don’t give a shit what you’re doing as long as you’re not killing your cellmate. A guy in the next cell is snoring. Someone a few cells down, probably one of the guys who came in on the bus today, is crying.

“Are you kidding? Finding it is the best part. Being the first people to ever see it since Avery, nothing in a museum comes anywhere close to that. And me and Nathan? We’re gonna do it.” Sam leans over the edge of the bunk and holds his hand out for the lighter. “Besides, don’t you want to do something new instead of just fucking around with stuff everyone else has already seen?”

Sam disappears back without waiting for an answer, but Mick doesn’t have one anyway. No one’s ever wanted him to do anything new or interesting. Hell, his parents hadn’t even particularly wanted him around in the first place. Snart wants Mick to follow his lead. The only person who’s ever wanted anything new from Mick is Ali and, well, Mick doesn’t need to call her to know how much he fucked that up. The kind of purpose that Sam and his kid brother have… Mick wonders what the hell it’s like to have something like that in your life.

“This Avery guy, he was famous?” Mick asks instead.

That’s enough for Sam to launch into a retelling of the lives and times of Henry Avery.


End file.
